Is It Okay to be Jealous?
by shinee2007
Summary: Lambo hates birthdays because everyone forgets about it. No one bothers to remember anyway. (This is in the world where KHR is a TV shows with actors that have the same name!) One-shot


**Hi~ **

**Summary: **Lambo hates birthdays because everyone forgets about it. No one bothers to remember anyway. (This is in the world where KHR is a TV shows with actors that have the same name!) One-shot~

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lambo sat down on the porch, wanting to know what to do. It was his birthday today and nobody knew it as far as he knew. After all, everyone forgets his birthday. Kyoya's birthday was on May 5 and Mukuro's was on June 9. Lambo's was right in between those two; May 28. All people who knew him thought of him as a bratty little kid that is not worthy of remembering the birthday for. Everyone knew Reborn and Tsuna's because it was announced in the show they were in. Reborn's was October 13 while Tsuna's was October 14 and all the fans celebrated their birthday like they were some kind of celebrity.

For him, birthday used to be fun thing, but ever since he went on the show, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, he grew anti-fans that sneered at him for being an annoying brat, but he was just acting! Why did he ever agree to become 'Lambo' character? Why was 'Lambo' so bratty? It only gained him anti-fans. On his birthdays, he got nothing, some sneering of why I caused everyone trouble in a **show**? He didn't get what went through everyone's head.

Just because he acted as Lambo, he was made fun of and nobody wished him happy birthday! Jealousy grew more and more as everyone else got their birthday presents from the fans. People drew pictures of their favorite character, put it into frames, then send it to the person. Last time he heard, Tsuna and the remaining guardians got fan letters daily and the presents were stacked in their room, to the point they couldn't walk freely in their own room because of them! The birthdays were the worst. They dreaded for their birthdays because of the presents they always get! Lambo in the other hand dreaded for his birthday because it was either neglected or he got the anti-fan letters.

WHY? WHY HIM?

Even Bermuda and Byakuran got fan letters! They were enemies for goodness sake!

Was it okay for him to be jealous? Please?

Lambo was scared to look in his mailbox. Scared because of the fate he knew would come to him. Scared for all the mean comments he got for **acting** as a bratty character because it was his job. Nobody liked him! Even his own friends from that show didn't remember his birthday and they have been together for five whole years!

Nobody appreciated him to be in this world, no one. Lambo buried his head in his knees, not wanting people passing by to see him cry. That was another one of his problems. Because Lambo's character cried over very small things and most were for ridiculous reasons, people just scoff when he cries.

They were so mean to him! He doesn't really do that in real life! He was just acting as his character! That show ruined his life as an actor and as a child. His childhood from when he was five until now was filled with nasty comments. Nobody in school wanted to play with him because they believed he was a brat just like in the TV show they watched. People thought that the actors in school would be popular and people would ask for their signature, but that was wrong. He was bullied and neglected because of his character.

Can't people tell the difference between acting and real life? Lambo sighed and stood up from the porch. He walked in front of the mailbox and deeply breathed in and out, trying to prepare himself for the worst. He was 10 years old so he should be used to all those dreaded anti-fan letters.

Lambo peeked in the mailbox to find…

Nothing.

Lambo checked again and saw the empty mailbox! He was so relieved his knees gave out. "Thank god…" he muttered as he closed his mailbox.

* * *

It seems like it won't be that bad after all. Now, from then, Lambo just needed to relax for the day and rest for once. No school, no meeting people, no going outside and just stay in his room… Lambo was about to lie down in the bed until the phone just rang. He groaned and looked to see who it was.

'~Tsuna-nii~' was shown on the cover.

"Hello?" Lambo groaned. "Tsuna-nii?"

"Ah! Lambo, I need you to come to my house today! I need help with something and you know, I have to get all the help I can get!" Tsuna replied.

"For what?" Lambo was a little, just a little bit hopeful. May be Tsuna didn't forget his birthday for once!

Tsuna sheepishly chuckled. "Mukuro's birthday, of course! His is in a week so we need to plan it all out before! We have to make it the best we can make since it's his 20th birthday! You know how 20th birthday is a big deal! Haha!"

Lambo's hopefulness just shriveled away and he managed, "Oh yeah… I'll be over in thirty minutes. I need to get out of bed and get dressed and everything… See you then, Tsuna-nii."

"Yep! See you in half an hour!" Tsuna cheerfully said before he hung up.

Tears welled up in Lambo's eyes. No one remembered his birthday so why did he think Tsuna would? It was foolish of him…

Quickly, he wiped his eyes and slapped his cheeks gently. "It's not time for me to cry right now! I have to plan party for Mukuro-nii! It's almost his 20th birthday!"

* * *

Lambo diligently got ready and was in front of Tsuna's door ten minutes earlier than he expected. He just shrugged and went in Tsuna's house. In the entrance, Lambo noticed many shoes and realized there were a lot more people than he thought there would be! Jealousy grew even more, knowing all those people came just to plan for Mukuro's party that was in a week!

Carefully, Lambo tip-toed inside the house, into the living room where he knew all the guests was. When he opened the door, all he saw was people decorating the room and the big banner that said, "Happy Birthday, Lambo!" Stunned, he froze in his place while the door swung wide open.

"Ah! Tsuna, I thought you said that Lambo was going to come in thirty minutes! It's only been twenty!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna stared at Lambo with wide eyes. He scowled and said, "Oi don't blame me! He told me thirty and came earlier!"

Yamamoto groaned, "Now the surprise is ruined!"

Dino who held the party poppers whined, "I wanted to pop this thing! Now I can't do it!"

Kyoya glared at Tsuna and said, "You are seriously worthless…"

Tsuna glared back, "Why don't **you **try it next time and see how that turns out?"

Mukuro and Chrome both sighed. "This is why we can't have nice things."

Lambo just stood there, confused of what was happening. "I thought this was to plan Mukuro-nii's 20th birthday party next week!"

"Stupid, did you forget? Mukuro's turning 19 next week!" Gokudera exclaimed in disbelief.

"…Oh." Lambo smartly replied. "But… You guys didn't remember for the last five years… why now?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, Chrome there kind of saw how full your mailbox was and decided to take it out and give it to you and coincidently saw that it was an anti-fan letter that said really nasty thing and she started to look through them. She found in one of them that mentioned your birthday and called all of us…"

"And Tsuna over there was stupid and called you over _before _the preparation was done." Kyoya finished.

"Well, it's late but…" Tsuna said, "One, two, three!"

Everyone in the living room yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAMBO!"

And party poppers went off, covering Lambo with the streams of pretty color papers.

Lambo's eyes welled up again and choked out, "Thank you guys, thank you so much! Thank you… Thank you!"

* * *

**And it is done! Thank you very much for reading it! **

**I was really upset in 2013 that nobody said happy birthday to Lambo! **

**Of course, I was disappointed at myself that I didn't say it either, but I didn't know that characters had birthdays (since I wasn't THAT into anime) until in the middle of the summer! **

**I realized that I only saw people not liking Lambo so... **

**That really upset me too. **

**I love Lambo a lot. **

**So, SO MUCH! **

**I hope through my writings, you come to realize that Lambo isn't JUST a bratty little cow kid, but also an important character in KHR. **

**Thank you!**

~~LEAVE A REVIEW~~ 


End file.
